What if
by redroe23102
Summary: //SLASH// this is a what if they hadn't been saved from the Inland and were still stuck there/ Rogers dead/ thiers a new monster!/ and Ralph is Jack's slave enjoy //Lots of dark stuff
1. Ghost, girls, and guns

I don't own Lord of the Flys.   
  
A/N This just a weird Idea I had if you like it tell me so and I'll write more but like I said it was just something that came to me.  
  
The boys have been on the island for 3 years in the second year 3 things happened 1) 3 Girls washed up on the beach Mary, Kathy, and Ann 2) after being nagged by the hunters Jack declared that his hunters could take the nonhunters over 12 as wives and 3) The ghost of Shinigami appeared.   
  
=Second year Roger's hut Sam's point of view=  
  
Roger had taken Sam as his wife only that week Roger was 14 and the second of the tribe witch is why both twins had been shocked when he'd picked Sam who was 12 to be his wife. The other twin was a hunter and had taken Kathy for a wife at the same time.  
  
Sam laid curled up next to Roger on the bed of pig hides in Roger's hut[1] Roger was a cold man even to his new wife but being married to him did have it's perks, Roger had first pick of everything after Jack. So his hut was the warmest, he got the best meats to bring home, and Sam was surprised to find that he was quite good at more things then just killing like making him scream his name nightly.   
  
A cold breeze blew threw the Hut Sam shuttered and slipped closer to Roger for warmth. He heard something at the entrance.  
  
"Roger, Roger wake-up!" Sam said shaking his 'Husband',  
  
"What?" Roger slurred sleepily,   
  
"Something's at the door" Sam whined in fear,  
  
"It's no wonder your not a hunter your such a girl" Roger said with a smirk and ran his hand over Sam's naked thighs and ass Sam shivered but shoved the hand away.   
  
"I'm serious Roger. Theirs something out there" Sam said just as a Dark hooded being stepped into the hut it was as tall as Roger but was wrapped in black cloth from head to toe.  
  
"What the HELL?!?" Roger yelled and reached for his spear but before he could get it the being had a gun pressed to his forehead at first Sam wasn't sure what it was but then he realized what it was and all but started to cry the being turned it's head to Sam and in a raspy voice said "Don't worry twin I'm only after the guilty"   
  
"What the hell are you and what do you want!?!" Roger said looking at the being.  
  
"I am the ghost of this island I am the bringer of death to those unfit of being here. I am Shinigami and you Roger your guilty" it said and pulled the trigger blood flew all over Sam he screamed the being had vanished but Roger's bloody corpse was still laying there.  
  
= =  
  
Jack and the other hunters had come and found the bloody boy and the corpse. Sam had told every one what had happened the whole tribe was scared for weeks Jack and the hunters searched the island over and over again and found nothing.  
  
None saw the ghost again for 2 months until 3 of the little'uns came running to Jack telling him a wild bore attacked them and Sam's black ghost had saved them and killed the bore with loud stick. After that every one started to notice the ghost in the shadows but mostly the wives and the little'uns with had taken to leaving some fruit where the bore was killed for the ghost Jack told them they were being kids but the fruit was always gone. And more then one nonhunter was save from injury over the next year. The hunters stayed on guard the whole time for fear of ending up like Roger. Jack had had his pet moved from the closed in pit[2] to his cave after the bore incident.   
  
=3rd year=  
  
Jack walked into his cave his pet was asleep in the corner curled in a ball. Jack hadn't taken a wife yet he wasn't to sure he would either. Jack started a fire in the small pit dug in the floor of the cave. He threw some peaces of pig meat on sticks and put them on the fire.   
  
"Wake-up Ralph." He said dryly. His pet sat up and looked at him he was beautiful even the small scar he'd gotten when they'd caught him so long ago.   
  
Ralph looked at his captor Jack held out a stick with meat on it to him he took it a began eating.   
  
Jack watched him eat like he always did "Did the little'un I sent bring the water?" Jack asked some of them wouldn't because it meant Ralph would go with out all day.  
  
"No, but Petey did" Ralph said around his food he'd calmed down a lot over the last year though he still acted up when Jack tied his hands and took him out for his tribe to see his little pet.   
  
"What you know about medicine?" Jack asked.  
  
"Little, Why?"  
  
"Ann's going to have a kid and Robert's flipping out" Jack said. Ralph seemed to pale.  
  
"A baby? I don't know too much about that I been I know a little but only basic stuff." Ralph said.   
  
"That's more then I do. I'll tell Robert to bring her here tomorrow you can check her out or what ever"  
  
"Merridew! I haven't even seen a girl in 3 years I don't know what I can do!" he cried.   
  
"What ever you can. Now I'm tried" Jack said laying down on his soft pigskins and feathers he called a bed. He motioned for Ralph to join him. Ralph crawled up next to him and quickly fell asleep. The first time Jack had call Ralph over to share his bed the boy had to say the least panicked he'd started crying, screaming, and swing punches and kicks. Thinking Jack was going to rape him Jack had calmed him telling him he wasn't going to do that to him he just wanted the body heat. That was 14 months ago and Ralph had slept next to him every night since and Jack kept his hands to himself for the most part through he had woke-up a few times with the pale, thin boy in his arms.   
  
=========  
  
Ralph woke up in Jacks arms around him he laid still so not to wake the boy. He closed his eyes and tried to think of what he should check and ask Ann. He'd read a first aid book once and his Mother had had a baby not to long before he'd been trapped here. So he could handle the basics.  
  
========  
  
Jack smiled into the smaller boy's back he was so warm and it was getting harder to not just take the gorgeous boy. 


	2. Smirks and chuckles, and a naked chick!

Okay it's been as someone pointed out to me 2 years since I updated last I disided to update but to my cred I am working on over 40 fanfics on my two acont.s and my novel that I have got to finish! So anyway here's the story.

Ralph felt Jack shift behind him and smile Jack was terrible about waking up in the morrening.

"Your awake go lead your hunters already you're tickling my neck" Ralph said with a smirk, his capture had been hard on him but when Jack started treating him like a human again it had gotten easyer.

Jack chuckled he liked it when Ralph acted happy he wished he could make him smile all the time but he wasn't sure why.

"I'm the cheif I can sleep in if I want" Jack said in a playfuly pouty voice.

"Yeah but do want to be here when this Ann gets here?" Ralph said knowing Jack was always in a better mood at night when he left early.

"Good point that could get gross" Jack said and got up.

"I'll send a little'un with water for you later" he said as he headed out of the cave.

"Or I could go get it myself." Ralph quickly threw in before Jack was out of ear shot, Jack stop.

"Nice try but no." Jack said and headed to the hut closest to the cave and walking right in. In the hut was a pile of pig skins with arms and legs sticking out here and there.

"WAKE UP!" Jack barked at the pile.

"Ahhh!" yelled Eric and his wife as they jumped out of the pile both buck naked.

"Nice." Jack said with a grin taking in the Eric and Kathy who were now blushing like mad. "Your gaurding my pet today hunter."

"Yes sir" Eric said nervusly, gaurding Ralph was a double edged sword these days and could quickly get you a belting or the first pick of meat and furs it all depended on if Ralphs safty, happyness and if Jack thought you were flirting with Ralph.


End file.
